Tree Hill Raid of 5123
Gerlinde Jocic |Defending Commander = City of Tree Hill *Lucas Scott *Loras Tyrell *Morrigan *Nathan Scott |Attacking Strength = Chigdrask's Orcs |Defending Strength = City of Tree Hill |Attacking Casualties = Chigdrask's Orcs |Defending Casualties = City of Tree Hill }}The Tree Hill Raid of 5123 was a battle fought during the Siege of Tree Hill between the forces of Chigrask which attacked the city of Tree Hill with such force that they nearly destroyed the defense of Tree HIll's keep and with it the remaining people of the city. The Tree Hill Raid of 5123 would bring about a true conflict between the forces of Odin of whom led by Roswita recruited Morrigan to their side while on the Flemeth side of things the arrival of Gerlinde Jocic would bring in the Flemeth forces leading to a proxy fight between these two divergent forces. Background Prelude Defeat of Gerlinde In the hours before the forces of Gerlinde were to attack the city of Tree Hill it was Morrigan that infiltrated the camp of Chigdrask's Orcs and killing her way inside the keep she would find that Chigdrask had already left with most of the Orcs to attack Tree Hill but Gerlinde remained behind with only a small elite guard and her closest goblin commander Knenkimm to defend her against Morrigan who would portal in Lucas Scott and several of his honor guard as the fight begin. She reveals that she is being confronted by a sister of hers named Gerlinde Jocic and her sister has raised an army of Goblins and Orcs that she is using to bypass Morrigans Orc army and attack the city of Tree Hill. Morrigan says she tried to fight her but Gerlinde fled to a stronghold of the goblin Chigdrask north west of the city and she needs Lucas's help in defeat her sister at the camp of Chigdrask and despite his still skepticism towards Morrigan he agrees to gather men to him who will join him assisting Morrigan. Lucas goes to the Scott Keep and meets with several of his friends in the form of Loras Tyrell, Oliver Slinde, Lucas Oakheart, and Jake James. As he takes the group to the food storemoom he is prepared to meet with Morrigan but instead they find Caryl Todrinnel and Morrigan and it is then they Caryl reveals that she in fact not Caryl but actual an angel of sorts named Roswita and that she will portal them inside the camp once Morrigan is able to get inside. Morrigan portals out of the room and as they wait for nearly an hour for her they talk with Roswita and learn that she found Carly dead outside of the city but wanted to help so she used Magi to take on her physical appearance and has been helping ever since in whatever way she can. After almost two hours Caryl's portal stone begins pulsing and she opens the portal and walks through and Lucas follows behind her and then the rest of the group and they find themselves inside the ruined keep of Oliver's family causing an enraged Oliver to let out a tear at what has become of his families home. Finding themselves there they follow Morrigan into fighting against Gerlinde and her goblin defenders and they are able to defeat the goblins killing them to a man and they watching as Gerlinde and Morrigan fight a horrifying battle joined by Roswita and after Morrigan takes a horrible wound to her shoulder its Roswita that delivers a glancing blow to Gerlinde knocking her down. As Gerlinde attempts to escape once again she would be stopped by Morrigan of whom was able to use Magi to lock her away into a Soulstone and thus keep her secret alive. A badly wounded Morrigan explains that the army of Chigdrask has already left for Tree Hill and remains behind with Roswita but portals Lucas and his forces out of the keep and back to Tree Hill where they rush to the keep and set of the warning alarm and then making their way to the walls where they find the archers there already firing on the rushing army. The Assault Aftermath Category:Battle Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe